bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Office of Andrew Ryan
The Office of Andrew Ryan is set in Rapture Central Control of Hephaestus in Rapture. Andrew Ryan used the office to control the city and it is here where he resides throughout the events of BioShock. History With Hephaestus being one of the first facilities finished during the construction of Rapture, it was fitting that the founder would have his main office in the complex. Andrew Ryan's office was set up in Hephaestus' Rapture Central Control, from where the man would lead the city and its citizens. From here, Ryan could give out orders as well as control the public address system and some wired equipment throughout the city. After the civil war broke out, Andrew Ryan took up shop in his office, to continue to watch over his city as well as for protection. Several people, including Bill McDonagh and Anya Andersdotter attempted to assassinate Ryan, but failed and their corpses were hung up on Ryan's trophy wall. ''BioShock'' After overriding the entrance to Rapture Central Control, it is here where Jack finally confronts Andrew Ryan. Rapture's founder communicates with Jack through security monitors in the main atrium, and refusing to let Atlas have the final victory, he sets his city to self-destruct. Encouraged by Atlas and invited by Ryan himself, Jack heads towards Admin A. Ryan's Office. The door has been sabotaged to prevent intruders from entering, making access through the main entrance impossible. While Rapture Central Control slowly falls apart, Jack heads towards an alternate route. Next to the office door are two sets of stairs going up, one of which leads to an Air Vent left open due to maintenance. Jack crawls in and manages to enter the office. Workroom Jack drops down into a small workroom and faces a strange bulletin board covered with paper clippings and photographs of himself, Andrew Ryan, Jasmine Jolene (as well as her promotional poster), Frank Fontaine, Brigid Tenenbaum, and Yi Suchong, all connected with red strings, but most eye-catching of all: the words "Would You Kindly" written in red across it. Upon further inspection, photographs of Jack in the Kashmir Restaurant and the Medical Pavilion, Jack's family and his family farm, and a lab can be found on a table underneath the bulletin board. The evidence points to the fact that Ryan has been watching Jack's every move since his arrival. On the same table are also Dr. Suchong's Audio Diaries "Baby Status" and "Mind Control Test", giving insight on a young test subject. Along with the board, the room features a table with some mechanical parts, blackboards with schematics, a wall calendar, ammunition, a First Aid Kit, an EVE Hypo, and some Dollars. The door leading to the entrance hall (and possibly other facilities) has also been sabotaged, but a door on the opposite side is accessible. Andrew Ryan's Office Jack continues into a dark hallway, containing only a large decorative globe, which ends at Andrew Ryan's Office. Jack enters and finds Ryan, playing golf behind a large bulletproof window. A gate closes behind Jack, leaving him face-to-face with Ryan in his library, containing nothing but bookshelves, two decorative globes, and Ryan's control panel. Andrew Ryan begins to question Jack's supposed memories of his life on the farm, his family, and the airplane crash that brought him to Rapture. He reveals that the farm was actually a laboratory in the underwater city, the only family he ever had were hired doctors (Suchong and Tenenbaum) and that the airplane did not crash, but it was hijacked by Jack himself. Ryan continues to question Jack, hinting at the fact that Jack doesn't have a free will and is simply a creation and slave of a "master". The words "A man chooses, a slave obeys" are said by Ryan, before he invites Jack to come into his main office. As soon as Jack enters, Ryan orders him to stop with the words "Would You Kindly". Ryan puts emphasis on the familiarity of the phrase, which causes every time the phrase has been said to Jack during his journey in Rapture to flash in front of his eyes, said by none other than Atlas. Ryan uses the words to give various commands to Jack, which he follows without objection. Ryan gives Jack his golf club, with one last command: Kill. Immediately after beating Ryan to death, Jack is contacted by Atlas, who tells him to grab Ryan's Genetic Key to cancel the self-destruct process. Jack proceeds and can now freely move in Ryan's office before heading to the self-destruct console. The office contains Ryan's desk, a small putting course, bookshelves and an alcove with the Self Destruct Override. Behind a wall is a Health Station and a disabled Vita-Chamber. Jack enters the alcove where the Self Destruct Override machine is set, surrounded by large windows and Art Deco statues. The machine is a miniature replica of the city with a Below Tree control panel, a key input and a blue liquid visible through a thin line of glass in the center, going straight from the control panel up to a screen displaying the Ryan Industries logo. Jack puts in the key which causes the blue liquid to decrease and a red liquid to replace it instead, as steam and static electricity emit from the machine. A gate closes behind Jack, trapping him, just as Atlas contacts him once again, congratulating Jack on his work before revealing his true identity: the presumed-dead mobster Frank Fontaine. Fontaine explains to Jack that thanks to him he is now free to rule over Rapture, as the red liquid rises to the top, where the Ryan Industries logo is replaced by that of Fontaine Futuristics. Fontaine says his goodbyes as the gate opens and an alarm is triggered, causing Security Bots to fly in to attack Jack. Jack spots a cured Little Sister calling for him to follow her, and they both run through Ryan's office, back to the hallway, passing a Turret. Jack and the girl head to an air vent, where another Little Sister awaits. Jack crawls in, but the vent floor falls and he is knocked unconscious, leaving the girls to take him to safety. New Discoveries Golden Film Reels (BioShock: The Collection Only) #On Ryan's desk in his office. Audio Diaries #Yi Suchong - Mind Control Test - On the table underneath the Would You Kindly board. #Yi Suchong - Baby Status - On the table underneath the Would You Kindly board. Gallery Images from the Bulletin Board Jack Ryan Portrait.png|''Jack's passport photo.'' Andrew Ryan Portrait.png|''Portrait of Andrew Ryan.'' Jasmine Jolene Portrait.png|''Portrait of Jasmine Jolene.'' Frank Fontaine's Portrait.png|''Portrait of Frank Fontaine.'' Brigid Tenenbaum Portrait.png|''Portrait of Brigid Tenenbaum.'' Yi Suchong Portrait.png|''Portrait of Yi Suchong.'' Jack's Family Photo.png|''Photo of Jack's "family."'' Jack's Home Photo.jpg|''Photo of Jack's "farm home."'' Lab Photo.png|''Jack's actual home, a lab.'' Jack security.png|''Jack photographed by a security camera in the Kashmir Restaurant.'' Security Jack 1.jpg|''Jack photographed by a security camera in the Medical Pavilion.'' Jasmine Jolene Poster.png|''Jasmine Jolene's poster.'' Models and In-Game Images RCC Machine.jpg|''Model of the Rapture Central Control machine.'' Central Control-Control Room05.png|''A workbench and schematics.'' Ryan's Monologue.png|''Ryan behind the glass.'' Andrew Ryan's Golf course.png|''A lonely game of golf.'' Andrew Ryan taunts Jack.jpg|''Ryan taunting Jack.'' Death of Andrew Ryan--article image.jpg|''Andrew Ryan, deceased.'' Central Control-Ryan's Office02.png|''A hidden Turret emerges.'' Central Control-Ryan's Office04.png|''Lead the way.'' Behind the Scenes *After the cutscene with Ryan is triggered, the player can no longer save the game throughout the rest of the level. *On the wall to the left of the "Would You Kindly" board is a calendar from 1959 open to the month of January. Australia Day is circled on the calendar, and the top part contains a picture of sailboats labeled "The Calm Before the Storm, 1940 Mauricio Tejerina." Mauricio Tejerina was a member of the BioShock development team. *Some circuitry boards in Ryan's office were constructed by Fontaine Futuristics. One bears a plaque stating that it was last inspected 12/20/1941. This was before Fontaine arrived in Rapture and even before the city was founded. Also, the latest inspection was performed by J. Yang. This is likely referring to Joseph Yang, who worked on BioShock as a modeler and provided some additional concept art.Joseph Yang on LinkedIn *The player can choose to reactivate the deactivated Vita-Chamber, from which they will resurrect if they die within the level. However, this Vita-Chamber will actually function normally regardless of whether the player activates it, and it will revive Jack if he is killed by Fontaine's Security Devices. *Brigid Tenenbaum's surname is misspelled as "Tennebaum" on the "Would You Kindly" wall. **Also, when the "Would You Kindly" flashback shows the board in Ryan's office, Tenenbaum's picture shows her with a much shorter hairstyle. *The player will find photographs of Jack by the "Would You Kindly" wall, taken by Security Cameras in the Kashmir Restaurant and the Medical Pavilion, although neither of the locations have Security Cameras in those areas. *Though a minor detail, the "Would You Kindly" text was originally written in black instead of red. *If the player would lower their health to 1 and then set Incinerate! ablaze at the exact spot where the cutscene triggers in Ryan's Office, stepping on the fire will kill the player and they will re-spawn in the Vita-Chamber in the Control Room, while the cutscene is still going. This will "break" the game, as Ryan's Office is permanently locked. So is the Vita-Chamber and if one would have the art subtitles on, the following text can be read: “''!!! Bug this. If you can read this Paul Hellquist did not do his job. Love, Kline.” This Easter Egg was left by Lead Programmer Christopher Kline for Lead Designer Paul Hellquist and can be found in both the original and remastered version of the game.Obscure Hidden Message In BioShock Re-Surfaces A Decade After Release on Kotaku The same text can also be triggered in Neptune's Bounty, although under different circumstances.BioShock developer confirms that obscure Easter egg debug message is real on PC Gamer *Ken Levine has stated that the "Would You Kindly" board was inspired by the film ''The Usual Suspects. The particular inspiration came from a scene where a police officer looks at a bulletin board and figures out the film's villain's true identity.Ken Levine on BioShock: The Spoiler Interview at shacknews.com Calendar.png|''The calendar.'' BioShock Pre-Launch Would You Kindly Wall.jpg|''The original black text.'' Fontaine Futuristics inspection plaque.png|''Fontaine Futuristics plaque.'' References Category:Rapture Central Control